


Everything could be better

by noisystar



Category: BioShock
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisystar/pseuds/noisystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little exercise I did that I thought turned out well enough to share with others on here. A look into Andrew Ryan's thoughts towards Frank Fontaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything could be better

_Frank Fontaine_ . The name left a bitter taste in one's mouth, writhing and slipping like blackness through teeth. Andrew Ryan could feel the man's coveting claws in his skin, hooking into The Great Chain and tugging it away while greed dripped from his delicate, twisting maw.

 

He only felt frustration as he sourly recalled the feel of the man's hands on his skin, the folds of his fingerprints sharing their shape with Andrei's. The intimate negotiation between them had fooled him into believing they had shared their reality. 

 

Fontaine's reality was that of a parasite, and it had become Andrew Ryan's reality without his notice. He only had himself to berate for such a foolish oversight, and now, he only had himself to question – why, as the Founder of Rapture, was there suddenly a new dream: a dream that it would be better if he and Frank were together. 

 

 


End file.
